prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Missing Piece
Missing Piece is the fifth character song for Kenzaki Makoto. Lyrics Romaji= Mamoritakute mamorenakute kakete shimau kokoro no ichibu Anata wa doko? Watashi wa koko yo! Mitsukedasu wa Missing Piece zettai! Nando koronde kega shite mo nigenai makenai sō kimeta no Demo sore demo...kokoro wa kizutsukushi itai yo Anata no inai kono sekai de tachitsukushite Tameiki tsuki toki doki wa ochikomu keredo Namida no ato yūki ichirin sakasetai Mamoritai hito mamoru tame ni nando datte charenji suru yo Anata no tame kyō mo utau no kokoro wo komete for you Itsuka aeru kitto aeru mune no kodō sore ga mejirushi Hitori janai tsuyogari demonai dokidoki shite iru no ima! Futo kidzuku to min'na ga ite hitori ja dekinai koto sae mo Sō nan toka naru yona ki ga shiteru fushigi ne Anata ga warau akarui sekai torimodoshitai Tada sore dake de tsunagaru no omoi wa hitotsu Shinpai yori shinrai suru hō erandeta Mamoritai hito mamoru tame ni nando datte namida wo fuku yo Watashi nareba asu mo utau yo koe no kagiri Your song Kibō wa aru? Mirai wa aru? Ima no tsudzuki egao no saki ni Sen no yoru mo arashi no asa mo merodī wa koete yuku ever! Mamoritakute mamorenakute kakete shimau kokoro no ichibu Anata wa doko? Watashi wa koko yo! Mitsukedasu wa Missing Piece Itsuka aeru kitto aeru mune no kodō sore ga mejirushi Hitori janai tsuyogari demonai dokidoki shite iru no ima! |-|Kanji= 守りたくて守れなくて　欠けてしまう　ココロの1部 あなたは どこ? わたしは ここよ! 見つけ出すわ Missing Piece(ミッシングピース) 絶対! 何度転んで　ケガしても　逃げない　負けない　そう決めたの でもそれでも…ココロは傷つくし　痛いよ あなたのいない　この世界で　立ち尽くして ため息つき　時々は落ち込むけれど 涙の後　勇気1輪　咲かせたい 守りたい人守るために　何度だって　チャレンジするよ あなたのため　今日も歌うの　ココロを込めて for you(フォーユー) いつか逢えるきっと逢える　胸の鼓動　それが目印 1人じゃない　強がりでもない　ドキドキしているの　今! ふと気付くと　みんなが居て 1人じゃ出来ない事さえも そう何とか　成るよな気がしてる　ふしぎね あなたが笑う　明るい世界　取り戻したい ただそれだけで繋がるの　想いは1つ 心配より　信頼する方　選んでた 守りたい人守るために　何度だって　涙を拭くよ わたしならば　明日(あす)も歌うよ　声の限り Your song(ユアソング) 希望はある?未来はある? 今の続き　笑顔の先に 千の夜も嵐の朝も　メロディーは超えて行(ゆ)く ever!(エバー) 守りたくて守れなくて　欠けてしまう　ココロの1部 あなたは　どこ? わたしは　ここよ! 見つけ出すわ Missing Piece(ミッシングピース) いつか逢えるきっと逢える　胸の鼓動　それが目印 1人じゃない　強がりでもない　ドキドキしているの　今! |-|English= I want to protect you but I can't since one part of my heart is missing Where are you? I am here! I will absolutely find the Missing Piece! No matter how many times I fall down and get hurt I wont escape since I decided I wont give up But still....this heart is damaged and it's painful Because you are not here I remain standing on this world I take it hard and I am depressed Until the tears of courage bloom I challenge myself to protect the person who I want to protect For you today I will sing with all my heart for you Someday I'll meet you or surely I'll meet you for the beating of my heart is the mark I am not alone it is not a trick as now my heart throbs! As I notice accidentally everybody is here as if I'm alone, I won't be able to do it Somehow I am feeling something strange that is mysterious I want to retrieve the bright world that you laugh at But only the thought of being connected is the only one with loneliness Rather than worrying, I chose to trust others I wipe away tears many times to protect the person who I want to protect If it is me I will sing to tomorrow as the limit of your voice is Your song Is there hope? Is there a future? The point of the present is a series of smiles With 1,000 nights and storms in the morning the melody goes beyond and forever! I want to protect you but I can't since one part of my heart is missing Where are you? I am here! I will find the Missing Piece Someday I'll meet you or surely I'll meet you for the beating of a heart is the mark I am not alone it is not a trick as now my heart throbs! Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Songs Category:Music